Power control (brightness control) of a backlight device including a CCFL (cold cathode fluorescent tube) that is used as a lighting device of a liquid crystal display device such as a liquid crystal television is executed based on APL values (average picture brightness level).
In recent years, there has been known a backlight device including a plurality of LEDs (light emitting diodes). There has been also known a region control backlight device including lighting means that divides illumination light from the LED backlight device into a plurality of regions and irradiates it (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Such a region control backlight device controls the illumination light for each divided region.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-258403